I love you for who you are
by MiniPen
Summary: Akane was mistaken as someone else who was forced to marry the Prince of Stars that comes down to earth to wed.Ranma found out and he had to stop the marriage. Will he make it? This story includes of OC. Pairings Ranma & Akane! Pls R&R. Enjoy.
1. Pei Pa

_**Please Read & Review**_

I'll really appreciate it if you would give me some comments, so that I would learn from my mistakes. You can be frank with me if you like. Really appreciate it. Thanks :)

**I do not own Ranma characters but I do own Pei Pa in this chapter.**

**Pei Pa**

"Haha miss me, you can never get me!" jeered Ranma, showing out his tongue as he keeps avoiding Akane's hit.

"Ranma baka! You perverted jerk! How dare you peep on me!" shouted Akane irritably as she swung her bag trying to hit Ranma with it but misses' every time.

"Me perverted? Ha! Me? Peeping on you? A tomboy like you, I would rather cut my eyes out than seeing you nude!" taunted Ranma, his taunts were interrupted when Shampoo showed up,

"Nihao! Ranma, wo de ai ren ! " she said as she got off her bike and jumped on Ranma, causing Ranma to fall back.

"Let me go! Let me go!" demanded Ranma, it was no use Shampoo was still clinging on to him. She ignored him. "When Ranma take Shampoo to date?"

Shampoo was interrupted when a hard stomp came to Ranma's face. "Hmph… Have Fun!" she turned and walked away.

"Tomboy as always" remarked Shampoo, she then brought her attention back to Ranma, "When Ranma take Shampoo to date?"

Ranma tried breaking himself out of Shampoo's hold but he can't, she was still clinging on tightly to him. "Alright, alright! I'll take you on a date this Saturday! Just let go of me!" Shampoo let go of him and smiled,

"Ok, you promised!" she winked. She got on her bike and left Ranma.

-------------------

"I'm back!" Ranma shouted as he went into the house.

"Ah, Ranma. Welcome back." Greeted Kasumi. "Dinner will be ready in half an hour"

"Oh boy, that's great. I'm starved!" he rubbed his tummy and heard a loud growl coming from his tummy.

Kasumi smiled, "Well I better get going preparing the dishes." Ranma smiled back, "Ok." She left and made her way to the kitchen.

Ranma made his way up the stairs and then stopped when he saw Akane glaring at him with those heated eyes. "Oh come on, Akane. Don't tell me you are still mad about just now?" asked Ranma as he went up to Akane.

Akane just look away, "Hmph!"

"Oh come on Akane! Why are you being so uncute?" teased Ranma.

"Well, SORRY for being so uncute!" snapped Akane not even bothering taking a look at him.

Ranma laughed,"You're not jealous, are you?" an eyebrow rose and he smiled inside. _Come on admit it that you're jealous._

Akane looked at him, "Excuse me, but I will never be jealous of a male-chauvinist pig like YOU!"

"If you're not jealous then why are you so mad?" he asked cheekily.

"Hmph!" She just ignored his question and went down the stairs.

_She really does care and she's jealous. _He laughed inwardly.

_--------------------------_

_Ranma baka! Baka! _Akane thought to herself.

She went to the dining hall, got herself a seat and turned on the TV. Nabiki sat down and joined her. "What's up with all the commotion just now?" she asked. Akane turned to her, "He's just such a jerk!"

They were interrupted when Genma and Soun entered laughing. They both sat down. "Do continue with what you girls were talking about. Just think that we're not even here." Soun smiled.

"It's nothing, dad" Akane said. She turned to the door when she saw Ranma entering. She gave him an irritated look. He sat down next to her. She folded her arms and just ignored him.

"Boy! Am I starved!" exclaimed Ranma.

"Nihao, Ranma!" Shampoo said it as she barged into the dining hall. She jumped onto Ranma and clung on to him once more.

"What… what are you doing here?" asked Ranma.

"Shampoo," she was interrupted when a spatula hit hard on Ranma's face.

Ukyo pointed at Shampoo, "Let go of my future husband!"

"Shampoo don't want to," she stuck out a tongue while clinging on to Ranma.

"Why you!" Ukyo threw spatulas at Shampoo, one hit Ranma's face again. Shampoo let go of Ranma and dodged.

Shampoo fought back and shouted, "Ranma is mine!"

Ukyo protested, "No, he isn't! He's mine."

They brought the fight outside.

Kasumi then enters the dining hall. "Are Shampoo and Ukyo here yet? They should be here by now." Everyone was too busy looking at Shampoo and Ukyo that they even hear what Kasumi had asked. She just looked at them and saw them staring outside. She got the hint.

"Shampoo…. Ukyo…. Sorry for interrupting but can you please serve the dishes?" Kasumi asked.

They both stopped, forgetting about the delivery. They both answered, "Oh yes, sorry Kasumi-chan."

Kasumi sat down and said, "I had them to deliver the food because the rice cooker isn't working for some reason. I couldn't decide on which to pick, so I decided to order both. More varieties, the better." She smiled.

Shampoo and Ukyo placed the dishes on the table. As soon as they finish placing them on the table, Shampoo and Ukyo glare at each other. Each one of them got their dish and ran to Ranma's side.

"Ranma will try Shampoo's ramen, yes?" Saying it while she fed him the ramen. Ukyo just pushed her away, "No! Ran-chan will eat my Okonomiyaki!" She stuffed the Okonomiyaki into Ranma's mouth.

"No, Ranma no eat your Okonomiyaki!" Shampoo continued, "Ranma will eat only Shampoo's cooking!"

"He would never eat yours in a million years!" snapped Ukyo.

"You no good cook!" Shampoo said it as she pulled Ukyo's hair. They both started fighting again.

Soun and Genma thought to themselves. _Boy, how jealous I am of Ranma. He always gets girls around him._ Their thoughts interrupted when Akane slam her fist onto the table.

"Would you two just SHUT UP?" shouted Akane furiously. "I'm leaving! I can't take this nonsense anymore!" She stomped out of the dining hall.

"Oi, Akane!" Ranma tried chasing after her but Shampoo and Ukyo was on to him tight.

Shampoo and Ukyo just looked at her leave, ignored her than they both continued with what they were doing.

"Would you two just STOP it?" Ranma shouted. He got up, and went chasing after Akane.

--------------------

Akane stood there, holding on to the railing, just looking at the sea. She shouted out furiously, "Ranma, BAKA!"_ He never once thinks of how I feel. Ranma you jerk!_ Her thoughts broke off when she heard footsteps moving at a face pace. She then saw a girl running towards her.

The girl went up to her panting, facing down while saying, "Please… help me." She look up to Akane and saw how identical they were. Akane was shocked to see someone who looked exactly like her. Akane shook the thoughts away and brought the girl behind a stack of crates.

"Who are you?" Akane asked silently.

"My name is Pei Pa. I'm from Kokoron of China" The girl answered, and then starts asking, "You?" Akane just looked at her, "Call me Akane." She smiled sweetly.

An idea came to Pei Pa's head. _If I switch clothes with her and run away I wouldn't have to marry him. The guards would just think that she's me and then bring her back instead of me. _She then frowned._ What about Akane-chan? _She shook her head. _I have no choice. I have too._

Akane wanted to ask her who she was running away from and why. So many things rushed to her head that she didn't even know where to start. She was interrupted when Pei Pa spoke up.

"Akane-chan, could you please take a peep on whether the guards are coming?" requested Pei Pa. Akane answered, "Alright, sure."

As Akane turned, Pei Pa shot a needle to Akane's neck. "I'm sorry Akane-chan"

Akane felt her body numb, she fell to the ground and her vision was getting blur. The last thing she saw was Pei Pa standing up looking down at her, giving her a sad look. _Why would… she do it?_ Akane was then unconscious.

----------------------

"Akane! Akane! Where are you?!" Ranma shouted out. He had searched everywhere but he can't seem to find her. He shouted again, "Akane!" He stopped when he saw someone passed by him in a hurry. _Is that Akane? _He ran after the figure. He managed to keep up with her and he jumped up and landed right in front of the figure. _It is her._

He got hold of her arm, "Oh,come on Akane, let's get back, it's really late now." She protested, "Let go of me!" she didn't bother looking at him and started hitting Ranma's hand that was grabbing her arms. She continued, "I said LET GO OF ME!"

**There goes the first chapter. I would try my best to think of better story lines. No promises though. Thanks for R&R. Enjoy ;) **


	2. Different

**Previous chapter:**

_**He got hold of her arm, "Oh,come on Akane, let's get back, it's really late now." She protested, "Let go of me!" she didn't bother looking at him and started hitting Ranma's hand that was grabbing her arms. She continued, "I said LET GO OF ME!"**_

**Here's your next chapter. Enjoy.**

**Note: Hime means princess.**

**Ojisan means uncle.**

**Shougi is something like chess, that Genma and Soun always play.**

**Different**

"Why are you being so stubborn Akane? What do you want me to do just to make you go home?" asked Ranma.

She just ignored him, "I said let go!"

"Fine, I'll apologize if that's what you want! I'm sorry, all right? Jeez… are you happy now?" said Ranma.

She still ignored him, "Let go!"

Ranma got fustrated, he got both her arms and made her back leans against the wall. "Let go, let go!" She still tried breaking free of his hold and kept demanding Ranma to let her go. She was too into her thoughts of breaking free that she didn't even see that Ranma's lips were on hers. Her cheeks flushed.

"Are you willing to go home now?" Ranma asked, his cheeks too were blushing.

_He kissed me… _She thought as she placed her fingers on her lips. She was mad at what he did but at the same time she was kind of happy. She wanted to slap Ranma but Ranma got hold of her hands, he looked at her.

_Why won't he let go of my hand? _Ranma interrupted her thoughts, "Please Akane, let's go home now. Stop fooling around."

_Akane? He thinks that I'm that girl?_ She thought for a while._ I guess I'll be safer if I just pretend to be her. _"Alright, I'll go." Pei Pa answered.

-------------

Ranma exclaimed, "We're back!" Pei Pa following him from behind.

"Oh, welcome back you two." Greeted Kasumi, "I hope everything's fine between you two," she smiled and then walk away.

"Soooo… I guess I'll just get back to my room then, it's late now you must be tired," said Ranma.

"Ya, I guess so…" answered Pei Pa.

"I'll erm just get going. Bye and good night." Ranma said it and then went up the stairs.

_I suppose making a tour around the house wouldn't hurt. _Pei Pa went around and came to a stop outside the Tendo Dojo. She examined it and then went it. "Not that big compared to mine." Remarked Pei Pa.

"What is that you're saying Akane?" asked Soun. She turned to look at him. She saw another man standing next to him.

_I'm guessing either one of them would be my father but which one? The one with the mustache or the specky one._

"Err… Nothing." Pei Pa answered.

Soun raised an eyebrow, "You act like you don't know your own father." Sounding serious. "Are you really my daughter?"

_Oh dear. He found out that I'm not Akane-chan._ Pei Pa was worried and scared at the same time. _What should I do?_

Suddenly Soun busted out laughing, "Haha, isn't that the stupidest thing I've ever asked, Saotome-kun?" He went up to Pei Pa, placing his hand on Pei Pa's shoulder, still laughing, "Come on, loosen up Akane."

_Phew… and here I thought my life has been shorten by a year. _She sighed in relief. _Better pretend laughing or he'll really suspect me._ "Ahahaha, you're a real heck of a comedian dad. Well I have to get going… to the bathroom." _Though I have no clue where. _"So, see you dad and ojisan…? Oh look at the time, really got to get going, bye." She quickly ran out of the dojo.

Soun and Genma looked at each other. "Genma she forgot what to address you as, I'm starting to think that she's someone else."

Genma looked at him, Soun laughing out loudly again "Haha. Can you believe what I just said? Dumbest thing you ever hear eh, Saotome-kun." He suddenly stop, "Shall we get back on a game of shougi?" he suggested.

Genma smiled, "Good suggestion! Let's go!"

--------------

_Where could it be? _Pei Pa searched room by room. Pei Pa stopped at a door and was about to open it when Nabiki said something, "Hey Akane, are you taking your time examining each room you go into?"

Pei Pa answered, "Oh…no, I was just … looking for father."

Nabiki raised an eyebrow, "For your information, Akane he's playing shougi with Genma ojisan," she walked away.

She sighs in relief. At last, I've found the bathroom. A quick shower would be nice. She got off her clothing and showered herself. She took the towel and wrapped it around herself. She went to the mirror, looking at herself. She brought her hand to the birthmark, shaped of a small star, which was a little right above her right breast, sighing, "What does this birthmark means?" she asked herself.

She then made her way into Akane's room and closed the door behind her. _Her room isn't that big but it feels really cozy here. _She went to Akane's bed and rested on it. "Hm… even though her bed is not as luxurious as mine but it's…" she yawned, "really…comfortable." She was then sound asleep.

------------------

Akane wakes up, placing a hand on her head, "Ouch, what happened?" she asked herself. Suddenly, she remembered. _I remembered… I met a girl who looked so identical to me… and she tricked me. _"Argh, I'm such a fool to believe her." Akane said, she then found herself on a luxurious bed and not where she last was. _Where? Where am I? _

She examined the room. _This room is like heaven._ The room was painted with a toning of light pink and light peach.Akane looked up to the high ceiling, which was about 22 feet high. On the ceiling was the grandest chandelier Akane had ever saw. At the right side she saw tall grand maroon, trimmed gold curtains.

She got out of the bed and went towards the curtains. She opened the curtains and looked outside the windows. She saw a huge garden filled with all sorts of beautiful flowers, in the middle of the garden was a water-fountain. _Oh my goodness. It's the most beautiful garden I've ever seen. _

She decided to examine the room more so she went towards the left and she saw the finest dressing table made of dark teak. She thought to herself. _Who could ever imagine someone could craft such fine dressing table._ She then brought her attention to the wardrobes that was about 5 feet shorter than the height of the ceiling.

Akane was speechless when she opened up all the wardrobes. Each one of them was filled with the thousands of fine kimonos and shoes. She looked away from the wardrobes as soon as she heard someone knocking on the door, asking. "Pei Pa-hime, shall I prepare your bath for you?"

Akane was struck with confusion. "Pei Pa-hime?" she thought to herself. _Pei Pa-hime? They think that I'm that her? And she's a…. hime? _Her thoughts broke off when the person was asking her worriedly, "Pei Pa-hime, are you alright?"

Akane answered, "Yes. Yes… I'm alright."

The person asked again, "Shall I prepare your bath for you?"

_Better just answer her. _"Yes, please."

The person asked her another question, "What would you like to add to your bath today, Pei Pa-hime? Sakura petals or sunflower petals or carnation petals?"

"I'll choose sakura petals." Replied Akane.

"As you wish, Pei Pa-hime, your bath shall be ready in few minutes." Akane went back to her thoughts. _A hime. I can never be one or pretend to be one. I must tell the king and queen that they've mistaken me for someone else or I'll be stuck here forever. _Akane frowned. She went to the window and looked out the window, sighing.

------------------------

"Akane! Akane! Wake up or you'll be late for school!" exclaimed Kasumi while knocking on Akane's door.

"Huh, school? What's a… school?" Pei Pa asked herself as she stretched herself and yawned.

"Akane! Wake up or you'll be late for school!" Kasumi repeated.

Pei Pa just ignored her, yawned and replied, "I'm awake. I'll get ready for… school."

Kasumi said, "Okay, do be quick." She then left Akane.

"School? What is a school?" Pei Pa went to the cupboard and chose an outfit and made her way to the bathroom. Got a quick shower and got onto a dress she picked. The dress was more like a simple summer dress. She looked at the mirror and can't deny the fact that she actually looked pretty good in it. She smiled and went out of the bathroom.

She got shocked when out of the sudden Nabiki shouted out, "Akane! Why on earth are you on your summer dress and not on your school uniform when you are going to leave for school in less than half an hour?"

Pei Pa looked at her, noticing that Nabiki's outfit was exactly the same as the one she saw in the cupboard. She got the hint. She replied, "Oh, I know that. I'm just simply… trying… yes, I'm just simply trying on my new dress, that's all."

Nabiki raised an eyebrow, "Ri…ght. I'll be leaving now. Don't want to be late for class. See you!"

Pei Pa sighed in relief. She went back to Akane's room and quickly put on Akane's school uniform. She hurried down the stairs not focusing on her steps, she tripped and when she had thought her face would make contact with the floor, she was saved by Ranma's hold. She looked at him. Both faces flushed. Ranma quickly let go of her and asked her, "Are you alright?"

Pei Pa nodded.

"Let's get going now or we'll be late for school." Said Ranma.

Pei Pa just smiled and nodded. Ranma started walking away. Pei Pa went beside him and joined him. Pei Pa flushed whenever he smiled to her. Her thoughts of him were something she never expected.

Her thoughts interrupted when Ranma spoke, "Akane, it might sound weird. But you seem to be somehow different in a way. I mean you seem quieter than usual."

Pei Pa answered, "I'm just tired from yesterday that's all."

"So ka." Ranma continued, "Well here we are."

Pei Pa turned and looked at the school. _So is this what they call a school? Why are there so many guys standing outside, armed?" _

"Better be prepared again because these guys never seem to give." Said Ranma.

Pei Pa looked at Ranma with confusion. _What is he talking about?_

Ranma turn his face to Pei Pa and says, "Don't tell me that you don't even know that these are you're admirers? This happens every morning!"

Pei Pa just answered, "Oh yes, of course I do know." _Actually I don't. _

Ranma smirked, "Well let's do it."

Pei Pa just answered randomly, "Oh yes sure."

The mob of guys charged towards them. Each one of them screaming, "Akane, go out with me!"

_Wow. I didn't know that she would have so many admirers._ Pei Pa went back onto the "battle". She swung her bag whenever one of the guys charged at them. _Why are they so many of them?_

_There's something different about her but I just can't seem to point it out._ Ranma thought while focusing on the "battle". After defeating them, Tatewaki Kuno stands in their pathway, "Akane, if I shall defeat you, you must go on a date with…" He was interrupted when a bag hit his face. He fell back.

"I'll take this back." Said Pei Pa crossly as she reaches down to get the bag that she have just swung and continued, "and I don't want to go on a date with you."

She left him and followed Ranma inside. "Come on Akane, let's better hurry or we'll be late for our class." Said Ranma as he rushed his way. Pei Pa followed up. At last they made it to their class.

Ranma opened the door and realized that they were late. Teacher looked at the both of them, "Saotome…Tendo… take two buckets of water and stand outside the class."

------------------

They stood outside the class both holding two buckets of water. _What kind of punishment is this? _Pei Pa thoughts broke off when Ranma spoke up, "Well at least we did our best to reach class early."

Pei Pa blushed when she saw Ranma smiled at her. She replied shyly, "Yes, I suppose so."

_What shall I do? Am I going to be stuck with this kind of lifestyle for the rest of my life? Do I have to pretend to be Akane-chan for the rest of my life? _Pei Pa was worried.

**I've made changes to the story again. There was a mistake. I would like to thank the reviewer for correcting me. **

**Well here goes the second chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. Pls R&R. Thanks**


	3. Escape

**Previous chapter: **

Pei Pa blushed when she saw Ranma smiled at her. She replied shyly, "Yes, I suppose so."

_What shall I do? Am I going to be stuck with this kind of lifestyle for the rest of my life? Do I have to pretend to be Akane-chan for the rest of my life? _Pei Pa was worried.

**There you have it the next chapter. I would like to thank all my reviewers for reviewing. Hope you'll enjoy this chapter!**

**Escape **

"Pei Pa-hime, your bath is ready." A knock was heard on the door.

"Hai." Akane made her way towards the door and opened it. She saw three maids bowing to her. Three of them led her down the hallway covered with regal red carpet, with carvings of trimmed gold stars and moons at the sides of majestic red carpet.

As they were on their way to the bathroom, Akane looked around with amazement.

She saw fine portraits hung on the wall. There was one portrait that caught her attention. She stopped, standing in front of the portrait. She went towards the portrait, bringing her hand to it. The portrait was of a man standing tall and bold. A helmet was between his arm and the side of his body. His left hand was holding onto the handle of the katana that was hung onto the strap on his waist.

One of the maids went towards Akane, "Pei Pa-hime?"

Akane turned to her as she pointed her finger at the portrait, "Who is this?"

The maid was dumbstruck with Akane's question. _Had she forgotten who he is? Yesterday must have hit her hard._ She replied Akane shakily, "He…was…your…lov…I mean the general." The maid faced down, dare to not to take a glimpse at her. It was as if she had said something wrong.

Akane was perplexed by the maid's reaction. Akane shook her head and just decided to ask her in a smooth, sweet tone. Not even a tint of anger in her tone as she asked the maid kindly, "Who exactly is this general."

The maid was incredulous with Akane's tone. The maid decided to face up to her but replied her in a timid soft tone, "He's the general of" Her sentences broke off when another maid went towards the both of them and bowed at Akane,

"Sorry to disturb Pei Pa-hime but you have to have your bath now, time is running low. You have other activities to be done." Akane nodded, "Hai."

They came to a stop when they reached a large door made from fine, dark, burly teaks. The maids led her in as four other maids pushes the large door for Akane. As Akane step foot into the bathroom, it was the most exquisite bathroom she has ever seen. There in front of her, she saw a big round bathtub structured on the floor of the bathroom made of milky porcelain in the center of the bathroom. The wall was decorated with ocean ornaments that made Akane felt like she was under the sea. She took in the wonderful smell. A smell that was almost alike the breezy wave of the sea.

A maid reached out for Akane's rob and was about to slide it down till a hand came to hers. Akane faces back giving a fake laugh, "I'll do it myself." Akane pulled her robe back to its original state, "Could you all leave me alone?" she asked sweetly.

The maids dared not to defy. So they bowed and brisk walked gently out of the room. Akane faced back to see the door closing behind her. She let out a sigh of relief. She walked towards the bathtub and brought herself in the sitting position where she sat on her right thigh. Her left hand gripped on the side of the bathtub as she gently brought her body in front a bit as she skimed her fingers across the steamy water. "Well I do sort of stink from yesterday, I'll just sink myself into this bathtub then I'll confront the majesty later. I don't want to confront them smelling like some 100 year old tofu." Akane got up, removed her robe and sunk herself into the soothing warm bathtub. _I wonder how my family and Ranma are doing…_

_

* * *

_

"Oh joy! Lucky me." Cheered Happosai as he scampered down the hallway with a pink brassier strap slacking on his finger along with a big black bag on his back as a mob of girl students holding brooms and mops chasing after him, "Come back here you thief!" roared some of the girls.

Ranma and Pei Pa turned to their left to see Happosai running towards their way. Ranma scoffed, "That old geezer never seems to know when to quit."

Pei Pa was surprised and at the same time she was aggravated with Happosai's act. _He's holding a bra? How uncivilized!_

Ranma went in the middle of the hallway to block Happosai from escaping. Ranma clenched both of his fists together. He waited for Happosai to come closer.

Happosai just didn't bother Ranma but instead he just gave a contented expression, "Ah, Ranma how nice to see you here."

Ranma ignored him, "You aren't getting away again, you old geezer." Ranma exclaimed as he swung his fist towards Happosai, "You aren't getting away this time!"

Happosai dodged and jumped right over Ranma's head as he kicked Ranma's head causing Ranma to jolt back a little. "Why you! Come back here you old geezer!" roared Ranma as he went after Happosai.

Happosai looked back and showed out his tongue, "You can never get me! You're too…" Happosai was interrupted when a hard object hit him on his head. He was sent slithering forward, dropping the brassieres that he had in his bag to fall out and were scattered everywhere. The girls crowded around him. Some started stomping hard on him while others use their mops and brooms to hit him. After the hitting scene, the girls picked up their stuff, left Happosai badly injured and scoffed, "Take that you pervert!"

Ranma and Pei Pa went right in front of Happosai. "Ha! Take that you old geezer!" mocked Ranma.

Happosai got onto a sitting pose and brought his hand on the bump on his head, "I… I just…just…" tears flooded Happosai eyes.

"Aw… Ranma… Stop mocking him already." Ranma looked at Pei Pa surprisingly. Pei Pa took out her hand to help Happosai out, "Here… Let me help you up." Pei Pa smiled sweetly at Happosai.

Ranma looked at Pei Pa in astonishment, "What on earth are you doing Akane?" Pei Pa turned to Ranma, "I feel bad for him… After all, I suppose he has learnt his lesson." Ranma sneered, "He will never learn!"

Happosai sobbed, wiping off his tears, "Akane…"

Pei Pa shrieked as soon as she discovered Happosai caressing her boobs, "Oh Akane… You're too kind."

Pei Pa bawled, "Let go of me you pervert!" She got hold of Happosai and striked him out of the window with her school bag. She panted and tried to relief herself from all the commotion. _Seriously… And h__e__r__e__ I thought he had actually learnt a lesson._

* * *

"Pei Pa? Pei Pa?" a girl with a worried tone calling out for her was heard by Akane.

In an instant Akane covered her private parts as soon as she opened her eyes to see a girl in front of her. Akane told her off, "Don't you ever learn to knock?"

The girl was taken aback, "Excuse me? I was just worried about you."

Akane was astounded to see the girl's way of speaking to the princess. "Is that how you always speak to a princess?"

"Pei Pa. You must really have a rough night. I know you are crossed about the escape thing… that it didn't work out the way it should have. I'm sorry alright? You don't have to act like you don't know me. It hurts you know?" said the girl in a poignant tone.

Akane observed the girl clearly. She was about Akane's age or probably more than a year older than her. Akane could see that she was quite a daring and brave girl. She had hazel eyes slightly smaller than Akane's, sharp nose and rosy slim lips. She had bangs that were till her eyebrows. Her hair was a brownish-black wavy hair which was let down instead of being tied up. Her hair length was till about her elbows. The girl wasn't dressed like any maid that Akane came across. _She must be a higher post. _The girl was dressed in fine silk milky kimono with wild red flowers printed on it.

Akane saw the girl leaving her with a sigh, "I'll talk to you later. You'd better get dress. I feel weird talking to you in your undressed state." Akane looked down to herself and blushed. _Oh yeah. I have been scrutinizing her so much that I have forgotten that I was nude. _As Akane got out of the bathtub, she was staggered when five maids crowded around her with bathroom accessories in their hands. She quickly covered her private parts.

The maids lowered their heads and raised the things on their hands a little higher, "Pei Pa- hime. Your bathrobe."

Akane gave a small smile, "Thanks."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Pei Pa.It's me Mitaki." Akane heard a very familiar voice of the girl. She was calling from outside Pei Pa's bedroom while knocking on the door.

"Come in."

The door slid open gently and came in a girl who was from before, "Pei Pa… you are not acting like your original self. What is the matter with you?"

Akane hesitated, "I'm … just… not…" She couldn't finish her sentences when Mitaki spoke up again, "Don't tell me the guards hit you hard on the head and you forgot you very own best friend?" a worried expression came to Mitaki's face.

Akane shook her head, "No… it's not that…" she was interrupted once more. "Then tell me Pei Pa why are you acting like you don't know me anymore?"

Akane was getting a bit irritated with Mitaki's act towards her. How Mitaki wasn't patient enough to hear Akane out. Akane stood up and once and for all she wanted to make things clear, "Look… I want to tell you the truth." Akane could see Mitaki was about to open her mouth to say something but Akane shut her up with her palm in front of Mitaki's face. "Listen… please. It's really important."

Mitaki nodded, "Alright."

"It's like this I'm not Pei Pa. I'm not the princess I'm pretending as. I'm just an ordinary Japanese girl leading a normal life. A life as a Japanese teenage girl. I'm not trying to imposture this Pei Pa princess, but it so happens that I met up with her and I got myself into this mess and I have to get out of it. So I need your help, please. Bring me to the fair king and queen so that I could explain to them and tell them that I am not their beloved fair daughter."

Akane could see Mitaki's face growing redder. Akane was perplexed with Mitaki's expression. Suddenly Mitaki burst out laughing, "You really got me there Pei Pa. And here I actually thought that you were not Pei Pa. You know you really are good in making up stories. Besides why do you need help it's not like you are in a prison or something."

"You really thought that I made the whole thing up?"

Mitaki nodded seriously, "Yep. You just want to try and escape from the palace again. Don't you?"

Akane was getting annoyed, "No! I want to get back my normal life. I told you I'm not Pei Pa. I am not suited being a princess. Pei Pa is out there pretending to be me while I have to pretend as her."

Mitaki was taken aback._ What is she mad about all sudden? _"So what you are saying right now is true? If you are not Pei Pa, then who are you?" asked Mitaki in a serious tone.

"I'm Tendo Akane."

Mitaki chuckled out of the blues, not the shy chuckles but a disbelieving chuckle.. _She sounded serious about it. If she really isn't Pei Pa then where can she be?_

Akane gave a worried expression, "So please… please bring me to the king and queen of this castle. I have to be honest with them. I mean no harm to Pei Pa. I just want back my normal life. That's all I ask for."

Mitaki looked down and bit her lips. She then turned up to Akane, "Don't. You can not tell the king and queen."

Akane replied with a surprising and concerned tone, "Why not?"

"It's because they might think that you kidnap Pei Pa just to get a ransom from them. You wouldn't stand a chance." Akane was getting more worried then before. A question suddenly popped into her mind, "Hey Mitaki why didn't you doubt me then?"

"It's just that you and Pei Pa look so alike. I trust Pei Pa a lot and your face has a very promising look too. So I'll trust you. And yes Akane I shall help you out and get Pei Pa back here, where she would be safe and protected."

* * *

Sorry for the late update. I hope I can update as soon as possible. Anyway do Enjoy! 


End file.
